Alexia
Name: Alexia First Appearance: "The First Gathering" (Shin Season 2) Birthdate: February 14th World of Origin: Unknown Player: '''Zero Personality Alexia is a Nobody that is between a rock and a hard place. Naturally making herself pass of as an arrogant and vain woman who believes that she is the Queen of the Organization. Of course, this wasn't normally part of her nature as a human being. She loathes or rather she thinks that her Human self was weaker, thus being a nobody is better through the power she wields. This is the reason why she acts in contrast to her former self. Yet somehow at the same time, she longs to have her heart returned to her, wanting to feel again but at the same time she does not want to lose the power gained... Powers/Abilities In her world, Alexia was a woman of grand physical abilities well above superhuman standards. When her heart was overcome by darkness by the Heartless, her nobody lost it’s ability to use chakra to improve her physical abilities but instead she obtained the power of her monster within, with powers from that monster manifesting little by little. Little by little as the longer the battle continues, she will show you her true inner monstrous form. Not only that but those with prolonged exposure to her corrupting being, can obtain physical augments even. Tactile Telekinesis Alexia’s corrupting monster’s telekinesis’s manifest themselves in her normal state as a telekinetic force field surrounding her body as a protective shield and giving her superhuman strength, flight and some invulnerability. This field can be projected to push others away for example, but upon that it would lose it’s punch. The main disadvantage of her tactile telekinesis is it’s not very effective at blocking energy (including fire and the resulting heat) when compared to against solids, leaving her slightly more susceptible to energy-based attacks. It is also less effective against gaseous materials and liquids. The Corrupt Telekinesis Once transformed her abilities turn into full-born telekinesis capable of impressive feats of strength by any standards such as throwing an average-sized mech around with somewhat ease. Much like the Tactile Telekinesis, it can be used to block attacks but energy-based attacks are capable of breaking through if strong enough. Also, control of gaseous materials or liquids requires a bit of knowledge or experience. She uses this for levitation and improves strength. Conflagrating Blood Her blood holds extremely flammable substances that the instant it touches open air, it turns into flames. A defense mechanism to protect from short-range attacks. But it can be conquered with a little thought. Tentacruel Capable of changing her arms into tentacles that can reach out a couple of meters. Not very strong by themselves, when combined with her Telekinesis it is a dangerous weapon. Corrupt Effect When in her transformed state, she is capable of changing lesser nobodies into corrupted more powerful forms. Improving them when at her side only. She can also improve a superior nobody to some degree. History '''Origins: Aleia le Coeur lived in a paradise island home in her world. Day to day, she would dream of one day coming off the island, attempting to accomplish this she began training in the Martial Arts. Her belief was that by becoming strong, she would be able to sail away one day under the cover of night on a simple sail boat. Training under her master became her life, her passion. Gradually it overcame her. She wanted to become stronger to leave this island. She would try constantly without a chance as each time she made a raft, it would be destroyed by a mighty current almost taunting her that she would never be able to leave. Her wish of independence strove her to want to gain power, any power she could obtain to break free from her prison. Sure there were family members, there were friends, but she did not want to rely on them any longer. She wanted to be alone, to prove herself in her own eyes. It wasn’t until she lost complete hope, having grown for years into becoming her island home’s strongest fighter yet completely unable to leave that Aleia believed that she would never get anywhere out of her hometown. But it changed, that same day when suddenly Shadows began to attack people and the people of her island were defenseless against them. They would strike down her friends and family, leaving them almost lifeless in fact. Aleia tried to fend them off but she could not, these creatures what were they?! They had destroyed her home, family and friends in one swoop. As she thought about what she would do…She realized they were a means to an end. They would be the ones to take her off this island…even if it was at the price of going into their darkness, into their claws. She let them overwhelm her, as her body lost it’s heart as she gave into the darkness of her heart becoming a Heartless. What was left of her found itself in an unknown place found by a man named Xemnas, she was given a name…Alexia, No. XI of Organization XIII…With an empty feeling, striving to feel whole…missing her coeur. S2 History: Category:Characters:Other